Computer systems including hardware, software, firmware etc. have continued to experience expansive growth and sophistication in recent years. Peripherals and other components arranged to interface with computer systems have also experienced expansive growth and improvements.
In addition, computer systems are generally used in an increasing number of applications especially with the advancements made in networking solutions enabling communication between remotely spaced computers. For example, computer systems may be utilized in client applications, server applications as well as stand-alone personal computing applications.
With the increased processing speeds of computer systems, and the increasing usage of computer systems in new and varied applications, devices are desired to assist with storing and quickly accessing data processed and used by computer systems. Mass storage devices have been developed to handle large amounts of digital data utilized by computer systems. Redundant storage systems have been developed to provide continued, correct operations during the presence of a fault or other failure in a component or peripheral of a computer system. More specifically, three primary design criteria are typically considered when developing mass storage devices and include cost (low cost per unit of data storage), high input/output performance, and availability (ability to recover data even though some components have failed and to insure continued operation). Redundant array of independent disk (RAID) systems have been utilized to provide redundant storage of relatively large amounts of data.
As described below, aspects of the present invention provide improved systems and methodologies for storing and providing data for use in associated computer applications.